Fever
by IceAndWhite
Summary: AU: Two people with fevers. SakuDei Two Shot
1. 001 Fever

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **AU Sakura's sick.

**Pairings: **Dei/Saku

**AN: **Edited as of March 28, 2009

**Fever**

* * *

Sakura promptly sneezed into her tissue; it was a piece of soggy, discolored paper that looked as if had been dragged around the world and back.

"Watch it. Your nose is going to explode like that, yeah," chuckled Deidara, wiping her nose with a clean tissue.

Sakura was currently sitting against her pillows, suffocated to death in layers and layers of blankets, and stuck in bed. She couldn't sleep either because of her stuffy nose.

She leaned back and sneezed again.

"You're-_sneeze-_not the one with the-_sneeze_- cold," she pouted, "At least _–sneeze-_your nose doesn't_–sneeze_-feel like it's going to_–sneeze_-fall off soon."

"You're exaggerating, yeah," he laughed, but he did turn his attention to her flower-decorated trash bin, which was filled to the brim with more of Sakura's discolored tissues.

Sakura puffed out her pillows again before leaning on them. Then she stopped, sneezing several times before coughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, you okay, yeah?" he rubbed her back gently. An emotion flashed across her eyes; it gave him a vulnerable look that only Sakura had access to.

"You think?" she scoffed sarcastically before sneezing again.

"Hold on," Deidara got up from the stood he had sat on for so long, "I'll make you something to eat."

"'kay," she responded weakly, sneezing in the process. He handed her another tissue and left the room. The kitchen lights flashed on and a bunch of pots crashing could be heard throughout the small apartment.

'He's clumsy,' she laughed inwardly. Though despite that, Sakura was glad he was here. He had taken a day off from his art studio after he heard from Ino that she was sick. Needless to say, Ino wasn't happy when she found out that Deidara was working while Sakura was sick.

He had rushed to apartment, looking worried and pale. After an hour of nagging, she had finally got him to calm down, saying that she just didn't want to worry him.

'Hope he finishes making that soup,' she yawned.

* * *

Deidara carefully scooped up a bowl of hot soup and walked slowly into her room, quickening his pace when he did not hear anymore sneezing. Somehow, it worried him even more. What if she had fainted?

"Yeah?" he cocked his head to the side, examining the sick girl. She was sweating and coughing profoundly.

Deidara quickly set the soup down on her bed stand and checked her forehead. It was obvious she had a fever.

"You pushed yourself much too often…idiot," he sighed.

Deidara came back with a bucket full of cold water and a wet cloth. He placed the cloth on her forehead, hoping to lower the fever, if only a little.

'This is going to be a long night' he mused.

* * *

Sakura cracked open her dried eyes painfully.

"Ow…" she exclaimed, getting into a sitting position. A wet cloth fell from her forehead.

"Deidara…?"

He was asleep on the left side of her bed, using the mattress as a pillow. He was breathing softly, with both his eyes closed. It caused Sakura to smile.

Her fever was gone, thanks to that idiot of a boyfriend.

"Achoo!" she sneezed, rubbing her red nose. 'Guess my cold isn't gone yet…"

Deidara stirred from his sleep, awoke by the loudness of the sneeze. "You okay, yeah?" He placed the back on his hand against her forehead. It was cool. "Good…you're back to normal."

Deidara whacked her lightly on the head, "Next time, call me when you're sick!"

Sakura nodded. She noted that he was pouting slightly, making her giggle again. She always liked it when he pouted. She found it cute, in a twisted way.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, "What are you laughing about, yeah?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

"So, do you promise, yeah?"

"Promise?"

"To call me when you're sick," he repeated, not happy with having to repeat his words.

_He's like a child sometimes._

"Yeah, I promise," she sighed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before falling asleep again.

Deidara was her boyfriend and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**End**

**AN: **Something I just wrote up in my spare time XD


	2. 002 Return of the accursed fever

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **AU Deidara's sick. /One Shot

**Pairings: **Dei/Saku

**AN**: As requested by 1TraceMemory and ayane04…plus it was short so I could finish it before Spring Breaks end!

**Edited as of March 28, 2009**

* * *

"You had no trouble grabbing me from work when you found out you were sick, didn't you?" Sakura grumbled, spooning the sick Deidara another spoon of soup. There was the urge to whack him with the metal spoon, but she knew that given that he was her boyfriend, it would be near impossible.

"Un!" Deidara grinned, knowing perfectly well that Sakura hated leaving her job, even if she was ill herself. Her boss had to literally force Sakura to take a vacation, once. And even then, it had been difficult.

"Geez, Dei-chan from what I heard, you passed out during a meeting because you insisted on being there, despite the fact that so many warned you to take a break. Hypocrite. Didn't you tell me to take better care of myself? You should listen to your own words."

"Yeah, yeah," he sneezed into his own soggy tissue, waving his arm weakly.

He blinked and stared at Sakura like she was an alien, "Dei-chan?" He scratched his head lightly, "You never called me that, un."

"Well…um…" Sakura fumbled around with the spoon, lowing her face till Deidara thought she would fall from her unstable position of her chair. "Sai-told-me-he-read-in-a-book-that-nicknames-meant-you-were-close-to-someone." By the time she had finished, it looked as if she was mumbling to the floor. She adjusted her position on the chair, slightly squirming around for room. Slowly, she peeked up, a bright pink blush apparent on her cheeks. Deidara laughed, loudly, despite his cold.

"You making fun of me?" Her eyes twitched dangerously, but the reddish of her face told the truth. She was embarrassed.

He continued laughing, "Really! You're like a child sometimes! You…actually believe that guy?!"

"You want that bowl to end up in your stomach?" Sakura warned.

Deidara immediately bit down her on his mouth to stop his laughter. Sakura had been number one at several karate matches, managing to send her opponents to the hospital, where she would treat them, as the doctor. Needless to say, her patients never returned.

"That's better," she declared, narrowing her eyes, "I'm so killing Sai tomorrow…"

She looked over to Deidara.

"Use a new napkin already, you cheapskate! You've been using the same tissue for the last few hours!" She pulled out a new one from the box and shoved it forcefully into his hands and throwing away the old one. He remained silent with a red cheeks and a red nose to go along with it. Sakura couldn't tell if it was the cold or something else.

_He had better not be thinking about something weird._

* * *

"Want more soup?" Sakura placed the empty bowl on the table besides her.

Deidara shook his head.

She tucked him like a little child and sat back on her chair, grabbing a soft bird plushie she had given Deidara from a shelf.

"You can go back, you know. Besides, I know that chair's not comfortable. Believe me, I know, un."

"Shut up and go to sleep already," she yawned, placing her head on the plush toy. Almost instantly, the pink haired blossom had fallen asleep. It had made sense. She had been working for a long time without breaks at the hospital before coming here.

"Thanks for coming here…" Deidara had a smile on his slightly red face, "Saku-chan."

She shifted slightly in the chair,_ 'So that was what he was thinking about. Nicknames.'_

* * *

Sasori walked in his apartment. Technically, it was both his and Deidara's. The two of them were roommates.

He had avoided coming back earlier, knowing that a certain Haruno Sakura would have been around. It wasn't that he didn't like her. But, it was true that being a lightbulb between two lovebirds was the worst feeling that one could get. But, he came back still, just in case the Haruno girl was really the workaholic he perceived her to be.

And then, there was that. Haruno Sakura was not known for her loving nature, but her fists.

But to his relief, he found the two of them sleeping. Though, he noted that Sakura would feel immediate back pain tomorrow.

Deidara had slept on the chair once and the results were dire.

It was the chair of hell.

But suddenly, as if Deidara had read his thoughts, the blond got up and placed a pillow between Sakura's back and the chair.

And he was asleep once more.

* * *

End


End file.
